The Multiverse Games
by mammal-mage
Summary: A great turnament has started.
1. And so it begins

And so it begins...

Once every twenty years, a great turnament takes place, The Multi-verse Games. Warriors of might, magic, mutation, and so forth, are chosen to compete in these great battles. The champion, shall be granted the power to crossover time and space, and this year, it shall start again. 


	2. The Message sent

The Message Sent

Our story begins in New York, with a boy named Jake Long. He enters his grandpa's shop for his daily dragon training. "What up Gramps" said jake. But to his surprise to she his grandpa and Fu dog stairing at a huge log. It was cut in half and had some strange rune on it.

"Hey Fu, what's with the lumber." asked Jake.

"I don't know kid, but gramps seems to be hidding something." answered Fu dog.

Jake's grandpa looked over to him, "I can't designfer it, but i think you can."

"WHAT, I don't know what this mojo...", but before Jake could finish, his eyes and the rune starts glowing a light blue color. He then reads it perfectly, like he did it a thousund times.

"Young master Long, you have been chosen to partisipate in a great challange. Your Grandfather knows the way. Be prepaired."

Fu dog just looked in confusion, "Okay, you lost me."

"I well explain later," said jake's grandpa "come we have to pack."

Next, we go to Amity Park, with a boy named Danny Fenten(or should i say, Danny Phantom). He was just in his parents lab with his best friends Sam and Tucker.

"So, what are the plans for tonight?", Danny asked.

Tucker then start to reply, "We could go see a movie. I know one that's going..." But before he could finish, a large log groped from no where.

"Danny, I thought you saided this was going to be a ghost free night." said Sam.

"Hey, it's not like I can control...", but just then, his eyes and the runes on the log started to glow and he reads it.

"Young master Phantom, you have been chosen to partisipate in a great challange. We have been studing your rapidly growing powers, and thought you would make a nice addision to this year. Please follow the map we give you."

"Okay, this has trap writin all over it.", said Sam.

"Yeah, and since when can you read this language?", continued Tucker.

Danny looked at his friends, then studied the log more closely, "I don't know, but somehow, I feel that it's something I have to do."

Now to Jump City, where Robbin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and Beastboy are in their den.

"All right, let's see what's on the tube", said cyborg. But then, a large log just groped from nowhere.

"BB, did you illegally downloaded a new game, again?", asked Cyborg agriedly.

"Guys, do you think I would do something like that." said Beastboy.

"wait, let me take a look at it" said robbin, just then, Robbin's eyes and the rune started glowing, and he reads it.

"Young master Nilson, you have been chosen to partisipate in a great challange. And don't worry, this won't be like that other challange you've been to. Please follow the map we give you."

"Okay, that makes perfect sinse." said Raven sarcasticly.

"should we go?" asked Starfire.

"Yes, I want to know what exactly's going on." replyed Robbin. 


	3. The Big Brawl

me: sorry it took so long for an update.

4

3

2

The Big Brawl

We see a strange world, it look like a forest. Then a portal apeared with Jake, liao, and fu coming out. "Okay Gramps, where here," said Jake sounding anoid "Now what's going on?" "Pasince young dragon," said liao "Now wait here, I have matters to atend to." and with that he went down a path.

Normally, Jake was pretty loyal to his grandpa, but he saw the egsaticness of this strange new world. It's not every day he goes to another dimension. As he troted off, fu caught him. "Hey kid, what cha doing, you heired what Gramps said." "Oh come on Fu, aren't you the least bit curious about what's going..." But before he finish, another portal apeared, but with Danny, Tucker, and Sam coming out.

"Well don't see Vlad or Skulker," said Tucker looking around "let's go back", but just as he turned around the portal was gone. "Smooth move you guys," said Sam "now we can't go home!". "Look, it's no trouble," said Danny tring to calm his friends down "all we have to do is ask for help.". He then notices Jake, "Hey kid, how do open that hole thing?", "Ah, I have no idea." replied Jake with confusen "Oh dang.", just then another portal has apeared, with the Titans.

"Okay, but if another sloth guy with jewlery is here, we're going home!" said Cyborg. "Alright," said Robin "which one of you sent that log." Danny tust then realized something, "Wait, you mean..." But before he could finish his question. another portal has apeared, coming out where some weird lizard men w/ spikes on their backs, they wear snot green armor, and each, carried a sheild and a mace.(the're drakels, from the Adventure Quest game) They out numbered everybody 5 to 1, and started to attack.

Robin then shouted "Titans, Go!" and they started fighting. Robin swunged his bo staff around and knock down three of them. Beastboy turned into a tiger and pounced one of them. Cyborg jumped into the air and did a overhead punch on one, then blasted two with his sonic connon. Starfire struck down three with her starbolts. Raven levitated some rocks, and flunged them at three. Just as Robin was holding down one, he noticed the over 36 went after Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jake, and Fu. "What are your guys still doing here, run!" Robin shouted, but it was two late, they where surrounded.

Danny and his friends where sitting ducks, he didn't want to use his powers in front of strangers, but he didn't have a choice. He then shouted "I'm going ghost!", then light blue rings went around him turning him into his ghost form. He then made him and his friends intangible, making the lizard men miss there swings. Then Danny knock them out one by one with his ecto-beams.

"Stand back kid, I'll hand these goons." said Fu while doing some fansy fake kung-fu. But just then he got a sharp blow to the head by a mace, knocking him out cold. Jake thought it was a good time to use his powers. He then shouted "Dragon up!", and got engalped in flames and when it was gone, he had became a red celtic dragon. He then started to fight them left and right, till they were all to the ground.

Just then a anthropomorthic cat apeared, he was an orange-brown, with yellow feathered wings, wore a japaness robe, and carried a fan. "Time out," he said "I declair the Hyperforce the victers." Everybody looked confused, "Hyperforce," said Cyborg "who the heck is the Hyperforce". The cat then turned to him, "Your not the Hyperforce?" he asked. Just then(have you notice I over use that phrase) another portal had apeared, jumping out were a troop of robot monkeys. There was a silver one with claws, a red one with magnets for hands, a blue one with drill cones for hands, a yellow one with large fist, and a green one with hack saws for hands. Amoung them were a boy and a girl. The boy had short black hair, and wore a white uniform with a matching mask and orange scarf. The girl had pink hair in two pony tails, she wore an uniform similur to the boy.(you guessed it, the're The Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go) "Sorry we're late," said the boy, who's name was Chiro "we had trouble using the portals." "No, no, this isn't right," said the cat in worry "The Drakels were supost to fight the Hyperforce, not who ever you are. We must restart this match.", he then started to chant a spell making another portal apear. "No wait," shouted Robin "What is going on..." but before he could finish, they were gone in a flash. 


	4. Introductions

Okay to answer your questions Nightwing2(or should I say, Comickook), this whole fic is a parody to the Battle Nexus.(sorry, I should've said something in the begining, but I wanted to wait til someone figured it out). And I don't know how to exept annonumus reviews, this is my first(unless you count my song parody). Now on with the fic.

5

4

3

2

Introductions

For a while everybody was trying to figure out what is going on. Jake explained about his world, and his reponsiblity as The American Dragon. Danny explained about how he got his powers, and all of the ghost he had to fight. And Robin explained about his world, and his team. And for a while Sam and Raven, with their simalur look on the world, became friends, and Tucker became pals with Cyborg and Beastboy.

Fu, finally, came up from his sleep, "Take that, and that." he said, trying to look tuff. He look around and saw that the fight was over. "Oh man, not again"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Later, they went off to the path lao took, in hopes to figure out what is going on. "Well, this place is...weird" said Jake, "I seen weirder, just me" replied Danny. "Say, Cyclopes, you found anything?" "That's Cy'BORG'," he said, looking into his arm "And no I can't pin point our location." "Yeah," said Tucker, looking into his PDA "It's like this planet, dimension, are what ever it is, has no satalites." "Hey, look over their!" said Sam, pointing to a pair of guys fighting in the distance. One of them was a Man in light-blue spandex that covered his whole body but his chin and his eyes. He had red gloves and boots, little fake wings on his head, a capital 'A' on his forehead, red and white vertical stripes on his belly, and carried a round shield covered with red and white rings, and had a white star in the center.(You guessed it, it's Captian America) The other fighter was a purple chinese dragon, with a white mustase.

"Grandpa!" Jake shouted in worry. "Is he the dragon, or the guy in the blue pajamas?" Beastboy asked. "What do you think." said Sam and Raven togather, Beastboy just gave an inbarest grin. "Dragon up!" Shouted Jake turning into his dragon form, "I'm going ghost!" shouted Danny turing into his ghost from. They both flew in to help lao, just then a strange man just when in front of him. He was a humanoid robot, every part of his body but his cape(which is yellow) and his face(which is red) was green. "Stop" the man(which you marval fans probably guessed is the Vision) said, "All is not what it apears."

MM: Sorry if this was short, but I didn't like writing after this. 


	5. Answered Questions

Answered Questions

The fight between Lao shi and Capt(AU: I'm calling Captin America, Capt) continued. Lao shi threw his tail like a whip at Capt, but he dodge every strike till he did a high jump and landed on Lao shi's head. Capt pulled on Lao shi's fealers/mustase and start to stear him as if he was a large horse.

"Woah, that guy's awesome!" said Beastboy about Capt. but he got a cold hard stair from Jake. "Ah, I mean go snake guy."

Lao shi finally shaked Capt off, and started to spite fire balls at him. Capt blocked each blow with his sheild, then threw the sheild at Lao shi. Lao shi dodge the spinning sheild and went closier to Capt, but the sheild made a turn around and hit Lao shi in the back of his head, and knocked him to the ground. The sheild bounced off of Lao shi's head and was caught by Capt.

"Alwas watch your back. Even you should know that." said Capt with out realizing Lao shi's tail moving behind him.

"So should you." replied Lao shi, who then tied his tail around Capt's legs and triped him.

Then Lao shi shunk back to his human form, and Capt got up.

"Grandpa!" shout Jake in relief. He then flew to his side and also turned human. The others fallowed.

"So this is the American Dragon?" asked Capt, "Strange, I thought he was taller."

Just then, the Vision and other people come to Capt's side to congragulate him. One was a man who had muscles a body builder would die for. He wore a black shirt with a large red W on it. Next to him was a woman with long black hair. She wore a red outfit with a purple cape. she also wore a M shaped crown that match her cape. Starfire thought she looked like a tamerain queen. There was also another woman there to, but she had short red hair and was covered in orange fur with black stripes. she also had a feline tail and clawed fingers. Beastboy was almost smitten by her.

"Okay, this is all nice and pleasent." said Sam "But one thing. WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself." said Capt "I'm Captin America." he then pointed to the android, "This is The Vision." The android turned to stone then back to himself. Capt then pointed to the man "Wonder Man", Then Wonder Man clinched his fist making them glow. "The Scarlet Witch" The dark haired woman formed energy around her hands. "and Tigriss" The cat girl then posed a fighting stance.

"Okay, but what I think what Sam ment was, WHY IS EVERYONE HERE!"" demaned Cyborg.

"Because of The Multi-verse games" replied Capt.

"And that is?" asked Raven.

"It's a great turnament, formed by the felavons."

"The who?" said Beastboy in confusion.

"Those winged cats, there a powerful and wise race who can travel between dimensions."

"oh"

"So this is like a competition?" asked Danny.

"Yes," replied Capt "But I'm sure you guys heared all about it from Lao and Fu."

"What's you talkin about blue boy" asked Fu.

"Oh right, well hasn't Lao told." "No" said Jake.

Capt looked very surprised and turned to Lao "You mean you never told him?"

"I wanted to wait till he was ready."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

That's all for now.


End file.
